


Weekend

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, PWP, PWP without Porn, what even is that title jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiccstid smut please!</p><p>Well. That's it, really. Modern!AU because I was in the mood for it.<br/>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

_"You know... My dad's away for the weekend."_

* * *

The way from the front door to Hiccup's bedroom was a blur. Astrid had dropped her bag and jacket at some point, though she couldn't recall discarding of either of the items, far too lost in Hiccup's mouth, his taste, the his hands sprawled on her hips and roughly pulling her to him with a possessive grip. He walked backwards, pointy elbows knocking against walls and various ornaments, but she helped him keep his balance and laughed against his mouth, receiving a bite to her lower lip in retaliation for her mockery. Surely the only way to respond to that was to press her freezing cold hands to the flat of his stomach. When Hiccup flinched she slid her hands higher up his torso, flashing him a smirk before she twisted her hands to grip at the fabric of his shirt, pull it up over his head and throw it off to the side.

Her mouth latched on to the side of Hiccup's neck, pressing wet kisses to his skin and alternating them with gentle bites. Her hands rested flatly against his chest and she felt it when his breath hitched, the result of a well placed hickey right by his pulse point. It really was no secret that Astrid enjoyed leaving marks on Hiccup, felt a surge of pride the next day when she saw the bruise. 

His nimble fingers worked painfully slowly down the buttons of her blouse and Astrid wondered just what the hell she was thinking when she picked that out to wear. The buttons were only open halfway down her stomach when Hiccup pushed the neckline aside. His mouth on her shoulder reminded her that she loved seeing the bruises in the mirror just as much as she loved seeing them on him. 

She could feel him getting frustrated with her blouse and laughed; she swallowed her laughter when she found herself fumbling while trying to open his belt buckle. An exasperated groan sounded in her throat, and then Hiccup's hands were on the small of back after he was through with her blouse, pulling Astrid to him and assaulting her neck with hot, burning kisses. She shivered under his touch and the gears in her brain stopped working for half a second, but soon enough the determination to get rid of his pants returned in full force. She could have ripped out the freaking belt with her teeth. Thankfully, Astrid finally worked it open and forced Hiccup's jeans down his hips.

Hiccup lacked in grace more than anything else, and it was no surprise to Astrid when he stumbled backwards while trying to step out of his pants. He grumbled and cursed under his breath, now sitting on his bed and pulling at his jeans, finding the reason why he tripped on them in the first place was that they got caught in his prosthetic leg.  _Again._ As wrong and twisted as it might seem, Astrid laughed - she always did - and Hiccup shot her a glare - he always did. She took the pause in their heated activities as the perfect opportunity to kick off her shoes and drop her blouse by the foot of the bed. Hiccup's jeans were on the floor in front of him and she kicked them off to the side when she moved to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs, mouth searching his and finding it just as quickly as his hands found the clasp of her bra.

She quickly shrugged off the lacy item, despite it being brand new and Astrid being quite eager to see Hiccup's reaction to it. She figured there were more important things to focus on right then, and the confirmation to that thought came when Hiccup's nails scraped across the faint lines of her ribs until his hands were cupping her breasts. His tongue swiped over the line of her clavicle before his mouth moved downwards, switching between kisses and gentle bites, Astrid arching up to him and craving more of his affection. In response, he flicked his thumb over one of her nipples and tenderly kissed the other, making her shudder. Her hands moved to the back of Hiccup's head, fingers threading in his thick hair and keeping him in place. He obliged to her want and gently pinched her hardened nipple between his lips, sucking on it and hearing her gasp while sliding his hands down her sides. Hiccup soothed the reddened, tender skin with his tongue and easily popped open the button of her jeans.

Astrid's back suddenly hit the mattress and she grinned up at Hiccup, hovering above her and looking down at her like he was worshiping a goddess. He mirrored her grin and leaned down to crash their lips together, and Astrid moaned into his mouth when his tongue slipped past her lips. His hands seemed to be all over her, burning her skin even through the fabric of her jeans, until they settled on her rear. His fingers spread wide, making his hands seem even larger than they were, firmly pressing against her backside and lifting her to him. Hiccup groaned when ground down against her, the sound lost in their sloppy kiss, and Astrid rolled her hips against his again. And again. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and Hiccup's broken moan made her laugh. He retaliated with a harsh pinch to her behind.

He moved down her body, tracing a line of bruising kisses down the center of her chest and stomach, and she lifted herself up on her elbows. His hands busied themselves with pushing her jeans down her thighs, baring her legs. Astrid helped with the removal of her jeans and hastily kicked them away, getting frustrated with the slowness and softness of Hiccup's touch. She narrowed her eyes at him when she saw his crooked smile; he knew he had her, knew how much he was affecting her. With slow, deliberate movements, Hiccup slid feathery fingers up her legs, thighs, ignoring her glare as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties - matching the bra - and pulled them down. Astrid scoffed when Hiccup grinned up at her, though her fair skin colored with a faint blush under his watchful gaze.

No matter how many times they did this, Astrid would always feel squirmy whenever Hiccup looked at her like that. Just because he was  _Hiccup_ , and his was the only opinion of her she ever cared about, and because his eyes were always so green and intense, and he always seemed to drink in every last detail of her. Her freckles, tiny scars from old cat scratches, the birthmark on her hip. She was sure Hiccup had memorized them all, could point them out while blindfolded, but he marveled at them each time. At all of her. It made the heat within her grow and she felt almost feverish.

Astrid's train of thought crashed when Hiccup placed his hands behind her knees, thumbs pressing to the sensitive skin while he gently pushed her legs apart and lowered himself between them. Her fingers flexed around the bed covers on instinct even before he touched her, and when he did it was with a delicate kiss. Her thighs twitched and she bit the inside of her lip, though it did nothing to stop her from moaning when Hiccup's tongue poked through his lips and teased her. Her voice sounded whiny as she moved her pelvis to get more friction from his mouth and Astrid was way past the point where she cared about the neediness in her actions, so much that she stretched her arms to place one hand on Hiccup's shoulder and the one on his head, her back falling flat on the bed. She felt the hot air on her when he chuckled between her legs, but whatever complain she had at the tip of her tongue vanished when his lips curled around her clit, the words dying and forming into an incoherent moan instead.

His ministrations were slow and torturous and Astrid wasn't sure whether she wanted to smack him or loved him even more than before. It was deliberate, that she knew, because Hiccup's fingers quivered on her thighs as he restrained his own want. She tugged sharply on his hair and received a satisfying yelp, then felt his tongue press flatly against her before it was gone completely. She opened her eyes without really remembering ever having closed them and looked down at him, in time to watch him wipe his lips with the back of his hand and staring hungrily at her. The protest she was preparing died in her tongue and she groaned, sitting up to get rid of his ridiculous Captain America boxer briefs. It was Hiccup's turn to laugh at her evident desperation and, honestly, Astrid couldn't care less.

He kissed her, hard and messy and full of love and something else, before he reached to his bedside table. After about four seconds of rummaging Hiccup muttered a quiet curse and Astrid rolled her eyes, but eventually he found a damn condom and shot a triumphant grin her way. She snatched it from his hand and wrapped her fingers loosely around his erection, if only to wipe that smug look off his face. It worked like a charm, she watched proudly as his smile fell and he looked back at her through half lidded eyes while she worked her hand over the length of his shaft, lean frame shivering from her touch. She carefully ripped the squared package open with her teeth - which Hiccup would admit to finding extremely arousing any day - and leaned forward to kiss his jaw while she rolled the condom onto him.

It took only half a second for Hiccup to strategically place one hand on Astrid's thigh and the other on her shoulder and throw her off balance so she was laying down again. She fell with a huff, lips stretched in a big smile and arms immediately locking around his neck. Hiccup stroked her thighs, taking a moment to just  _look_ at Astrid,  _his_ Astrid, and with a smile of his own he positioned himself between her legs.

The first thrust was slow, gentle. He pressed his forehead against hers and she felt his hot breath on her lips when he exhaled deeply. She leaned up, brushed their lips together in a simple, tender, intimate kiss, then the corner of her mouth turned upwards in a smirk and she moved her hips. It was all it took to awaken Hiccup's earlier raw desire, and he let out a low groan as he pushed back to thrust back inside her with a new force that Astrid welcomed wholeheartedly.

Gasps and heavy sighs gradually evolved into moans. Hiccup's forehead rested on her shoulder as he built a fast rhythm, the air heavy with his breaths and their combined heat. He looked her over, fascinated by her body and the way it moved along with his, by the sweat glistening in her skin. One of his palms moved all the way up from her hip to her breast and her chest twitched a little, back arching to meet his touch. He pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger because he loved the high pitched moan it always pulled out of her. Astrid's hips jerked and she curled her legs around Hiccup, brain caught in an incessant beg for more, harder, faster, deeper,  _more_. Hiccup complied and her nails marked red stripes across his back.

"Astrid..." He whispered her name against her neck, dragging his lips over the column of her throat until he was kissing her chin. Hiccup pulled himself up only enough to see he face clearly and study her. Light hair sticking to her forehead, skin flushed, eyes struggling to stay open while she looked up at him through lust blown pupils. Her lips looked bright red and swollen and he had to kiss them, effectively swallowing Astrid's yelp when his hand moved down her front and reached a stopping point between them, thumb flicking her clit. She murmured his name against his lips and it sounded like a plea, so he moved his thumb steadily against her and earned a beautiful whine in return. 

She arched up and her legs dropped from their position around his hips. One hand moved to grip tightly at the pillow beneath her head, trying to anchor herself on  _something_ as the heat and pleasure within her grew. Hiccup was watching her carefully, listening intently, his focus solely on pushing Astrid over the edge. "Hiccup." Her voice was more desperate this time, followed by a loud gasp and a breathed out  _'fuck'._ Her body shook after that, heat spreading from between her thighs, exploding within her as she reached her climax, fingers and toes curling. Hiccup slowed down his thrusts and worked his thumb against her still, attempting to drag out her orgasm. It soon became too much, his own needs speaking louder and he moved his hand to her hip, fingers having a bruising grip on her. His pace quickened once again and he dropped his head to her chest, eyes shut tight and a primal groan making its way out of his throat when he finished, seeing white for a moment while electric shocks spread across his whole self.

Hiccup collapsed on top of her. He allowed his body to go limp and laid on top of Astrid with his head on her shoulder while he softened inside her. She didn't mind, was quite content, in fact. With her eyes closed, she started by running the fingers of one hand through his hair in a soothing motion that he appreciated. Her other hand joined it and started twisting a tiny braid on Hiccup's hair. Astrid grinned when he let out a disgruntled complain against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that well versed in sex related things. I'm sorry for any awkwardness.
> 
> Feedback would be amazing. Constructive criticism would be even amazing too.  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
